Mysterious Ladies
by SayumiShirobara
Summary: "Queridos espectadores, con ustedes se les presenta la obra, de 12 personas que llevan mascaras de la sonrisa, la diferencia... 6 ocultan la maldad y sadismo... y otras 6 ocultan las lagrimas del cruel y sucio pasado. Vamos, demos inicio a la obra de la Cenicienta que oculta con falsa magia sus harapos"
1. Mysterious Ladies

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¿Cómo disfrutaron el termino del año 2017 y el inicio del año 2018? ¿Bailaron mucho, comieron mucho, disfrutaron mucho,... se quedaron hasta tanta de las mañanas como yo? XD.**_

 _ **Bueno, les deseo a todos abrazos y besos, que todos sus deseos, objetivos y metas se cumplan. Que el amor, dinero y salud este con ustedes. Que sus errores del año pasado mas bien haya sido lecciones y aprendizajes para poder crecer y mejorar cada día, todos los malos recuerdos queden atrás y así para que este nuevo año construir recuerdos buenos y bonitos.**_

 _ **Y, ahora para empezar el año, les dejo aquí un nuevo Fic de un juego otome que ame demasiado, uno de los personajes masculinos me ha encantado demasiado, para que los leen podrán entenderlo. Y los que no se llama Bad Medicine -Infectious Teachers-**_

 _ **Y sin nada mas que decir... ¡He aquí el fic!**_

* * *

 **Bad Medicine -Infectious Teachers- es propiedad de Rejet.**

 **Misteryious Ladies**

 **Sinopsis:**

6 chicas –todas familiares- llegan a la prestigiosa St. Christopher Academy, pero al llegar, se encuentran que los profesores de aquel instituto, son muy atractivos, carismáticos y amables. A la vez, ellos también quedan sorprendidos, todas ellas son hermosas, inteligentes y educadas, aunque cada uno y una, distinto y distinta por sus personalidades.

Pero, cada una, accidentalmente, rompen algunas reglas de la escuela, y tampoco se esperaban que aquella prestigiosa academia era demasiado estricta. Ahora, todas ellas, se encontraran con las verdaderas facetas, de aquellos profesores tan guapos y supuestamente afectuosos.

Sin embargo, ellas a pesar de ser bellas. Todo lo hermoso, también tiene su fealdad. En lo más profundo de sus corazones, están guardados oscuros y horribles pasados.

Estos maestros, tienen la siguiente pregunta en sus cabezas: "¿Por qué esas chicas estudiaban en el St. Christopher Academy?". Kaname Shido, el profesor de inglés, averigua esta misteriosa incógnita. Y, él piensa que este enigma recae en la más pequeña de las muchachas, y la protagonista, Kokoro Tanaka.

¿Cuál será las verdaderas facetas de los Profesores? ¿Qué serán los pasados oscuros de cada una de ellas? ¿Shido podrá revelar la verdad de este acertijo? ¿Kokoro tuvo que ver con la transferencia de la Escuela?...

 _¿Quién es esa chica de cabellos cortos y cuyo uniforme esta rasgado?_

 **Parejas:**

Kaname Shido x Kokoro Tanaka (OC)

Taiki Nagihara x Shiro Fujita (OC)

Kakeru Kuzuha x Yuri Abe (OC)

Rem Kashu x Shinobu Abe (OC)

Ryouta Yanagi x Hanako Tanaka (OC)

Kairi Toujou x Minako Yukimura (OC)

 **Advertencias:**

-Lenguaje vulgar y un poco obsceno.

-Más adelante, se verá temas de homosexualidad.

-Temas delicados como Bullying, relaciones sexuales, bulimia, etc.

* * *

 _ **Aprovecho decirles para las fanáticas y los fanáticos de Assassination Clasroom y Kuroko no Basket, escribiré dos Fic's de cada anime, el primero tal vez vaya a publicarlo entre hoy día y mañana. Falta poco para la sinopsis, solo me falta crear la portada.**_

 _ **Y también pásense por mi página de Wattpad, SayumiShirobara, y leer una Novela, cuya historia y personajes son todos míos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos 3**_

 _ **P.P: Para los que se dieron cuenta, sí, me equivoque al momento de agregar el titulo a la portada, pero son detalles xD**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**¡Buenas Noches a todos! ¿Han estado bien?**_

 _ **Yo he estado bien, todavía en paro. Pero no me queda mas remedio que aceptarlo. Las ventajas de no tener clases es poder escribir y hacer otras actividades que no se pueden lograr con los deberes, pero igual me gusta hacerlo. Así que priorizo siempre lo más importante, que son los trabajos y los estudios. Además, igual no ir a la Universidad, es casi estar todo el día en casa y siempre es importante poder salir, para llenar los pulmones de oxígeno y disfrutar de la madre naturaleza.**_

 _ **Y sin nada más que decirles... ¡Que comience el capitulo!**_

* * *

 **Bad Medicine -Infectious Teachers - le pertenece a Rejet.**

 **Capitulo 1: Bienvenidas, Hermosas Señoritas**

Seis figuras femeninas que se encontraban delante de su nueva escuela estaban sorprendidas y expectantes por su primer día de clase. Ante ellas se encontraba la prestigiosa Saint Christopher Academy, una escuela llena de niños de familias adineradas. Bueno, ellas no eran chicas de familias millonarias, pero dos de ellas vivían con una situación económica excelente. Y gracias a sus padres, todas ellas podrían asistir a aquel ilustre instituto.

-Jamás en mi vida había visto un edificio tan majestuoso y esplendido –Comento la mayor de aquel grupo, su voz era melodiosa y fina como las melodías que uno crea con las teclas del piano.

-Es mas grande de lo que pensaba –Hablo otra voz, pero esta sonaba aguda y chillona como la de un ratón.

-Como se espera de un instituto de buena reputación –Esta chica tenía una voz dulce y un don para encantar a las palabras con tan solo emitir un sonido o una palabra.

La campana sonó haciendo eco en todo el enorme y elegante edificio. Era la señal de que los estudiantes de la institución volvieran a sus salones. Pero para ellas significaba otra cosa.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, hay que ir a la sala de profesores y presentarnos con ellos –Dijo otra chica del grupo, su voz sonaba fría y dura como el aire helado del invierno –Y todas ellas empezaron a caminar para entrar dentro de la escuela. Cuando lo hicieron, quedaron impresionadas, si por fuera era maravilloso, por dentro era esplendido.

-Woaw, puedo ver mi cara en el piso. Es muy brillante y limpio –Comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja otra miembro de aquel grupo, cuya voz era alegre y llena de energía como los rayos del sol en verano -¿Qué opinas al respecto? ¿Crees que la escuela es muy bonita? ¿Te gusta? –Le lanzo muchas preguntas a la chica que estaba a su lado. Quien hasta ahora, no había hablado y mantenía su mirada baja. Respondió con un sí con su cabeza. Ante la reacción de ella, la chica extrovertida no pudo evitar sentir pena y preocupación. Miro una de sus manos, tan pequeñas y suaves, la diferencia con las suyas eran de un centímetro y medio. Sonrió maternalmente y tomo con suavidad esa pequeña mano. Y su dueña, se sorprendió ante la acción de la alegre muchacha y la miro a los ojos, que junto a sus labios mostraban una expresión de ternura y calidez –Todo estará bien –Le aseguro con una sonrisa, contagiando a la pequeña cuyo rostro se dibujo una diminuta sonrisa y asintió.

-Chicas… -Llamo la mayor del grupo y todas le prestaron atención –Ahí está la sala de profesores –Señalo hacia un letrero del lugar mencionado. Y todas se tensaron y sentían los nervios a flor de piel. Había llegado el momento. La jovencita de edad superior se dio la vuelta y les dedico una sonrisa, a pesar de que ella estaba ansiosa por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, tenía que dedicarles tranquilidad, era su deber –Pase lo que pase, todas estamos juntas en esto. Y si una de nosotras está en problemas, puede contar con nosotras –Y todas dijeron un _"si"_ , a excepción de una. Ella se percató que fue la única que no hablo, así que paso entre las demás y se paró delante de ella. Y tomo sus ambas manos con cariño –Todo va a estar bien, si vuelve a suceder lo que paso –Apretó con suavidad sus manos –Nosotras estaremos ahí para protegerte, confía en nosotras. ¿Sí? –Y ella asintió. Se separó de ella y volvió a estar delante de todas –Bueno, como es nuestra primera vez, tenemos que presentarnos con una sonrisa –Y todas sonrieron con ganas. Bueno, dos de ellas no lo hicieron con emoción. Una porque no era una chica de no sonreír mucho y la otra era porque todavía sentía miedo –Esperemos que haya alguien –Y dio la vuelta y toco la puerta con suavidad –Con su permiso –Dijo con su hermosa voz con toda educación y abrió la puerta.

-¿Hmm? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto un hombre con enojo. Incomodando al grupo femenino. Y todas se sorprendieron por la mucha cantidad de profesores que había. Además se percataron de que el ambiente estaba muy silencioso e incómodo –Estamos en una reunión de maestros.

-¡Ah! ¡Disculpe! –Se excusó la mayor del grupo, se sentía culpable. Después de todo fue ella quien interrumpió su pequeña asamblea.

-¿En que clase están? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –Interrogo de nuevo el hombre.

-Em… Nosotras… -La más grande trato de explicarse pero los nervios y el miedo se habían apoderado de ella. _"¿Qué hago? Estoy demasiado nerviosa, me está dificultando hablar. Esto no va bien, tengo que hacer algo. No puedo permitir que la inquietud me intranquila"_

-Minako-oneesama… -Susurro preocupada la más pequeña del grupo, quien hasta ahora no había dicho palabra alguna.

-Ustedes, por casualidad, ¿Son las estudiantes transferidas? –Pregunto un profesor con gafas.

-S-Sí. Así es –Respondió asintiendo la chica llamada Minako.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo haber escuchado que pronto vendrían unas estudiantes mujeres que pasaron el examen de ingreso –Apareció al lado del hombre de gafas, otro maestro, era muy alto.

-¿Eh? –Un joven profesor con bata mostraba una expresión de curiosidad –Pero, ¿Eso era hoy?

-Yo solo creo haber escuchado que eran nuevas estudiantes que eran familiares y de diversos grados –Hablo otro educador cuyo estilo era informal.

-No recuerdo haber recibido una notificación oficial sobre eso –Informo un hombre de traje elegante azul.

-Tampoco venía en el informe de hoy, ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el maestro de gran altura.

-A mí tampoco me han informado sobre la fecha exacta aun –Respondió el joven adulto de lentes.

El grupo de chicas estaban confundidas e inquietas por la situación. Aquel día era cuando tenían que presentarse. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió aquello? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando alguien abrió la puerta, donde vieron a un hombre de parche.

-Disculpe, ¿No son estos documentos? –Pregunto el recién llegado. El profesor de gafas los recibió y los leyó, para dirigirse a la mayor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Minako Yukimura

-Parece que no es una equivocación. Estos documentos los dejaron en la bandeja de notificaciones del director –Menciono el hombre de parche.

-Con que error de notificación –Comento pensativo el hombre de lentes.

-No hay forma de que… -Hablo sorprendido uno de los profesores –Que raro –Las chicas miraban confundidas y sin entender nada para nada la situación.

-Las sorprendimos innecesariamente, aun cuando debieron haber estado nerviosas por su primera asistencia –El profesor de mayor altura tenía una voz y cara apenada –Lo siento.

-No, la culpa ha sido nuestra, especialmente la mía –Se excusó la mayor con una mano sobre el pecho –Yo abrí la puerta sin asegurarme como estaba el ambiente –Hizo una reverencia –En verdad, siento muchísimo el alboroto hecho –Su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía realmente culpable por haber metido en problemas a sus queridas "hermanas"

-Minako –La segunda mayor de ese grupo miraba a la primera con preocupación, no le gustaba que ella cargara con tanta culpa. Un pequeño risita llamo su atención, cuyo dueño era el joven de parche. Su risa provoco que la mayor mirara al frente, también quedando sorprendida, y a la vez sintiéndose hechizada por aquella elegante, dulce y pequeña carcajada.

-No tienes que disculparte tanto, está bien. Bueno, deja la reverencia y levanta la cabeza –Pidió con voz amable, provocando un pequeño rubor en ella.

-Sí –Y volvió a ponerse derecha sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel hombre.

-¿Podrían presentarse por favor? –Pregunto el hombre de parche, que al igual que ella no podía quitarla los ojos de encima.

-Sí… -Se puso de nuevo la mano encima de su pecho –Mi nombre es Minako Yukimura. Es un placer conocerlos y tener la gran oportunidad de estar aquí –Y sonrío con elegancia con sus hermosos labios de color durazno. El hombre de parche, observo cada detalle hermoso de la chica, además de sus labios. Sus cabellos que rozaban que delicada sus hombros, aquellas hebras de color celeste vivo que brillaban con la luz de la sala, le daban brillo como si tuvieran un aura. Sus largas y tupidas pestañas; que cada vez que se cerraban parecían el aleteo de una mariposa. Su mirada castaña miel, tenía un fino resplandor de una mujer madura y maternal. Su cabello provocaba que el blanco de su piel pareciera más blanca como si fuera una fantasma. _"Una Hermosa Fantasma"_. Además el uniforme provocaba que su figura se acentuara y las pantis que cubrían sus piernas, delgadas, pero bien torneadas, mostraban las curvas de aquellas extremidades. Con sus delgados y bellos dedos presento a la chica de al lado suyo –Ella es la segunda mayor.

-Un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Shiro Fujita –Saludo con su mano. Esta jovencita es de cabello cortísimo, de cabello violeta vivo. Y usando un pinche negro, dándole un aspecto lindo y femenino, a pesar de tener una melena muy corta, a pesar de aquello sus hebras se veían tan suaves como si fueran un peluche que un quisiera acariciar y te atraería la idea de poder olerlo, ¿Sería que tuviera el aroma a violetas como el color de cabello de su dueña? Sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, eran también violetas pero de un tono más suave. El único que tuvo la intención de examinarla mejor era el profesor que vestía el traje azul, ¿Y cómo no mirar sus ojos? Si parecían dos bellos amatistas, y la luz hacia que brillaran tan intensamente. No pudo evitar bajar su mirada por su cuerpo, no tenía una figura tan atrayente, pero sus piernas estaban visiblemente a la vista, ya que usaba medias bajo su rodilla. Además su piel era blanca, pero no llegando al punto de ser pálida como la mayor de aquel grupo femenino.

Una chica dio un paso al frente. En esta ocasión fue el profesor que vestía informalmente quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Era muy bellísima, pero además no sonreía, mostraba un semblante serio y frio como si fuera una estatua sin vida. Y entonces se acordó de Galatea, una estatua griega muy hermosa. Esta jovencita era de tez blanca, se veía tersa y suave, como si esa cremosa piel llamara a que uno lo acariciara. Su cabello que caían en ondas hasta su hombro era de color rosa ciruela, estaba seguro que muchos hombres han deseados enredar sus dedos o besar esos mechones ondulados. Y sus ojos, lavandas, sin expresión y sin brillo, como glaciares. Además, su uniforme se acoplaba a la perfección con ese esbelto cuerpo. Ella tiene un busto grande y esas piernas, escondidas en esas pantis negras que las cubrían por completo, eran largas y delgadas.

-Yuri Abe –Dijo solamente, provocando un pequeño escalofrió en todos, y un poco de extrañeza e incomodidad por la corta respuesta de la chica.

-Yuri, no seas tan fría con los profesores –Le susurro una chica de cabello violeta fuerte.

-No soy fría, solo me estoy presentando –Respondió la chica sin inmutarse. Y la otra muchacha soltó un suspiro.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana, es un poco seria –Sonrió a modo de disculpa –Yo soy Shinobu Abe, y soy su hermana mayor –Dejo en estado de shock a los demás, para ser la mayor de las dos, ella era de altura pequeña, mientras que su hermana menor era alta. Su pelo violeta le llegaba hasta los hombros, y otra diferencia que había con su hermana, era que ella tenía el cabello liso. Y también sus ojos eran más animados y con brillo, eran de color verde puro. Es una chica bonita, pero manteniéndose en el margen común de atractivo. Y además, ella es de pecho pequeño. Cierto profesor de apariencia joven no podía dejar de mirarla con interés.

-¡Aquí! –Levanto con ánimo otra de las jovencitas, llamando la atención de los profesores, pero sobretodo el hombre de gran altura quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esa chica de belleza exótica. Era la única chica de tez ligeramente morena, es delgada pero con busto grande, sus piernas usaban medias hasta el muslo dejando ver un poco de la piel hermosa y tersa de sus piernas, dándole un toque sensual y sexy. Sus cabellos eran largos y lisos, castaños verdosos, llegando a la altura de esa delgada cintura. Y sus ojos verdes limón oscuro, eran muy alegres y brillantes como el sol, se preguntó si cualquiera que viera esos ojos, quedarían hipnotizados por esa mirada de intensa felicidad. Y sus labios con una enorme sonrisa, igual de iluminada que sus ojos. Sin percatarse el también sonrío, contagiado por ese positivo gesto –Yo soy Hanako Tanaka, es una gran gusto en conocerlos –Y mostro sus dientes tan blancos, que contrastaban a la perfección con su piel. ¿Por qué cada parte de su cuerpo brillaba?

Hanako se apartó mostrando a otra chica, quien hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de su presencia. Más bien nadie la había visto, estuvo durante todo el tiempo escondida detrás de la chica de piel ligeramente morena. La chica rodeo sus hombros con su brazo.

-Vamos, preséntate –Le pidió suavemente y con una mirada tan dulce. La chica dijo algo, pero sonó muy bajo que nadie la escucho.

-Disculpa… -Hablo el profesor de lentes que la miraba atentamente –No escuche lo que dijo.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó Minako mirando a los profesores –Ella es muy tímida.

-Vamos, con ganas –Y Tanaka empujo suavemente a la chica escondida, poniéndose delante de los profesores. No podían bajar sus ojos, miraba hacia abajo, y el flequillo los tapaba. Estaba temblando como un perrito chihuahua, inspirando algo de ternura y pena por la chica. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la chica tomo aire, y luego soltarlo. Y subió su mirada. Y al hacerlo todos quedaron mudos con lo que apreciaban.

Todas esas chicas eran bellas, pero esta jovencita. Dios suyo, era hermosa. Sus cabellos eran muy largos, llegando a sus muslos; además eran muy lisos. Aquellas hebras eran delgadas como hilos, hilos de color castaño claro. Jamás en su vida habían visto un cabello tan hermoso. Y sus ojos verde oliva son redondos, transmitían inocencia y ternura, como los de una muñeca de porcelana. Aunque el hombre de gafas, de alguna forma podía ver tristeza y melancolía en esos bellos luceros verdes. Y sus labios, eran pálidos como los pétalos de una rosa. Bellos, suaves y medianamente gruesos, sentía algo arder en los suyos. Aquella boca estaba muy bien definida como si un artista los hubiera dibujado. Su piel blanca, cremosa y tersa, pero sus mejillas estaban pintadas por un tierno rubor rosa. Al lado derecho de su cabeza, tenía un pequeño moño negro. Pero lo más llamativo, era su uniforme, usaba una falda que llegaba a la mitad de sus rodillas. Usualmente hoy en día, las chicas usaban faldas cortas, pero ella no. Dándole un aspecto tierno y clásico.

-En-Encantada de co-conocerlos… -Empezó diciendo, su voz era tan suave y delicada. Y por su tono, no parecía el tipo de personas que gritaran –Mi nombre es… Kokoro Tanaka.

Todos los profesores le dedicaron una sonrisa para relajarla. A excepción del hombre de anteojos. Hay algo en ella que le despertaba curiosidad.

-Bueno, y ahora que se han presentado. Es nuestro turno –Ahora dijo, el profesor de vestimenta informal –Yo soy Kakeru Kuzuha, estoy a cargo de historia –Les guiño un ojos coquetamente –Es un gusto en conocerlas –No podían quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel hombre. Era verdaderamente atractivo. Además su vestimenta dejaba mucho que imaginar, con la chaqueta y camisa abiertas mostrando su pecho, y dejando parcialmente a la vista sus pectorales. Era de tez trigueña, delgado. Era de cabello rubio cenizo, con un estilo desordenado y largo hasta la nuca, sujetándose esa melena con una liga de goma negra. Y sus ojos eran de color miel, que destilaban coquetería y tenían la capacidad para conquistar a cualquier fémina.

-¡Yo soy Rem Kashu! –Grito el profesor de aspecto joven detrás de Shinobu, causando que diera un pequeño grito y diera la vuelta, para quedar frente a frente con el hombre de cabellos salmón muy despeinado y con tres pinches con forma de flecha de tres colores; café, rojo y negro. Piel blanca, le llamo bastante el hecho de que llevara una bata. _"Pero, ¿En qué momento se puso atrás de mí?_ , se preguntó la Abe mayor –Oye, oye, ¿Te gusta la química? –Le pregunto acercando su rostro al suyo, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Y sus verdes puros se concentraron en los de él, verdes claros como una manzana. Soltó un pequeño sonrisita –Claro que te gusta, ¿Verdad? –Pregunto como si fuera un niño.

-U-um… -Estaba nerviosa por su demasiada cercanía.

-Oye, no la presiones –Pidió Kuzuha al ver como la chica se encontraba incomoda.

-¿Ehhh? ¡No es así! ¡Es solo una predicción! –Grito molesto Kashu.

-Profesor Kuzuha, Profesor Kashu. En silencio, todavía estamos en medio de una reunión –Ordeno el profesor de lentes con seriedad.

-Oh no. Ya empezó, el sermón del Profesor Shido –Se quejó el rubio como un adolescente cuando su la madre lo reprende.

-Yo soy Kaname Shido, estoy encargado de inglés. Puede que las clases sean más difíciles que en su antigua escuela pero, tengo toda la intención de apoyarlas en lo que puedan para que sigan las clases sin problemas –Es un hombre de cabellera morada oscura, aquel cabello llamaba la atención de las féminas, cualquier mujer le gustaría enredar sus dedos en esa hebras tan llamativas y atrayentes. Unos ojos rojos oscuros, que se encontraban detrás de unas gafas. Y de piel blanca. Todas del grupo también se sorprendieron con aquel hombre atractivo, de todos, aquel joven adulto era el más guapo. Y ese lunar que se encontraba bajo su ojo derecho, provoco un rubor y un pequeño suspiro en cierta chica de aspecto de muñeca.

-Profesor Shido –Le llamo apenado el profesor alto. De cabellos y ojos naranjas, pero lo más llamativo era su altura, era el más alto de todos. Y las de altura pequeña, pensaban para sí mismas que tendrían levantar mucho su cabeza cuando hablaran con él –Diciéndoles que las clases son difíciles, no era necesario hacerlas sentir amenazadas tan de repente.

-No las estoy amenazando –Sonrió para tranquilizar a su compañero –He dicho que las apoyare apropiadamente –Y se inclinó a la altura de Kokoro para mirar esos ojos verdes olivos -¿Verdad? –Y le dedico una sonrisa tan profunda, aquel gesto lo encontró de una forma tan coqueta y sensual que no evito ruborizarse y miro con vergüenza hacia abajo, tratando de que sus ojos no hicieron contacto visual con el de él.

-No se preocupe –La mayor de las Tanaka paso una brazo por los hombros de su pequeña hermana, y dio una de sus tantas energéticas y brillantes sonrisas –Todas nosotras nos esforzaremos al máximo, ¿Verdad? –Y revoloteo un poco el cabello castaño claro de Kokoro, quien no evito dar una pequeña sonrisa ante el gesto de amor de su hermana mayor. Aquella diminuta expresión le causo ternura al hombre de ojos rojos.

-Eres bastante positiva, es grandioso –Halago el profesor de cabello naranja.

-Muchas gracias –Agradeció la energética chica.

-Encantado de conocerlas, soy Ryouta Yanagi, enseño Civismo. Si necesitan algo, a parte de los estudios, pueden contar conmigo.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad –Dio las gracias la mayor de la familia.

-No, no, de nada –Aseguro el hombre con una cálida y agradable sonrisa, provocando que la Tanaka mayor quedara hipnotizada –Vamos. Usted también preséntese, Profesor Nagihara –Volteo hacia un hombre quien hasta ahora se había mantenido alejado del grupo, y se acercó a ellos con un semblante serio. Shiro no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la belleza masculina de aquel varón. Era como un dios griego. De entre todos los maestros, él era quien tenía un físico un poco robusto, se notaba por sus anchos hombros. Su cabello bien peinado, era de color celeste plateado, estaba segura que en cualquier momento brillaría totalmente plateado. Y sus ojos, eran celestes como el cielo. Y su tez era blanca, firme y tan limpia. Negó con la cabeza, se imaginó a si misma que había tenido una expresión embobada, solo tenía esperanza de que nadie la hubiera visto.

-Nagihara, enseño Matemática. Gusto en conocerlas –Se limitó a decir. _"Este hombre me recuerda a cierta chica"_ , no pudo evitar pensar Fujita, mirando a su prima, Yuri.

-¿Eh? ¿Solo eso? –Pregunto sorprendido Kuzuha -¿¡No podrías decir algo más?!

-Con este número de personas, debe ser difícil solo recordar los nombres –Explico él. Pero luego su semblante severo se transformó en una sonrisa amable, produciendo que las mejillas de su observadora se tiñeran de rojo –Si hay algo que quieran preguntar, pueden hacerlo individualmente. ¿Sí?

-Sí. Muchas Gracias –Agradeció la mayor de la familia.

-Bueno, yo soy el ultimo –Hablo esta vez el hombre de parche. Y esta vez quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era la mayor, Minako. Aquel hombre era hermoso, le llamaba la atención el hecho de que su belleza era tanto femenina como masculina. Tenía una larga y sedosa melena rubia, ella se sorprendió, ella jamás había encontrado atractivo a los hombres de cabello largo, pero este hombre le quedaba a la perfección. El único ojo que había a la vista era celeste como las aguas de una catarata, tan profundas y bellas. Se preguntaba muchísimo el motivo de estar usando un parche. _"Pero tampoco se le ve mal"_ , pensó para sí misma. Y al igual que ella, su piel era pálida y tan blanca como la nieve. Y al contrario del profesor anterior, era delgado. Tan delgado como una mujer. De seguro muchos piensan al principio que es una mujer y no un hombre, y sus labios eran una fina línea rosa –Kairi Toujou, soy el Profesor de Arte. Encantado de conocerlas.

-Sí, encantada de conocerlo –Respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa.

-Parece que por fin empezaron a relajarse –Comento aliviado el Profesor Yanagi –Se ven más calmadas.

-Después de habláramos un poco, empezamos a relajarnos –Explico Yukimura – Es gracias a ustedes.

-Bueno, no les den mucha importancia lo que paso hace rato. Fue nuestra culpa por no saber sobre la notificación –Excuso el Profesor de Historia.

-Sí, sí -Opino lo mismo el Profesor Kashu –Su presentación fue muy alegre, estuvieron todas muy lindas.

-Ahora que están más calmadas, ¿Cuál ha sido su impresión sobre la Escuela? –Pregunto el hombre de larga cabellera rubia.

-Es una gran edifico. Y también muy elegante y hermoso. Es la primera vez que veo un edificio así –Comento primero Hanako.

-Opino lo mismo, además el uniforme es muy bonito, y también muy refinado y elegante –Opino esta vez Shiro mirando su ropas escolares.

-Pues, cuando vi el folleto que mis padres mostraron, quede admirada por ser uno de los institutos más prestigiados y ocupar uno de los puestos de las calificaciones más altas de la Escuela –Hablo Shinobu.

-Yo ya sabía de que Saint Christopher Academy era muy importante – Dijo Yuri.

-En mi opinión, desde que he visto el folleto y el edificio, esta Escuela es impresionante, hasta incluso con tan solo escuchar su prestigio, uno ya puede opinar que es extraordinario –Esta vez Minako dijo su pensamiento.

-¿Y tú? –Miro a Kokoro, y ella se asustó cuando la vio -¿Qué opinas al respecto?

-Bueno, yo… -Miro hacia otro lado con nervios –Nuestros padres estaban muy felices, diciendo que aquí podemos estar tranquilas. Porque es un lugar tranquilo, los alumnos son ejemplares y entusiasmados con los estudios.

-Ya veo… -Respondió él, sorprendido. Y luego sonrío de una forma misteriosa –Parece que ya comprenden.

-Nuestro familiar es un _OB (Old Boy)*_ –Explico Minako –Antes del examen de admisión nos habló sobre la academia.

-Eso es espléndido –Se alegró muchísimo el hombre de parche –Es muy bueno que hayan preparado –Se acercó al grupo de chicas, pero lo que siguiente dijo, es como si se lo dirigiera solamente a la mayor –Ya que ingresaron, de verdad deseo que se conviertan en estudiantes modelos que no avergüencen a nuestra escuela. No… -Esta vez se expresó con seriedad, una que asusto a Yukimura –Tienen que convertirse, si no es una problema para nosotros.

Un gemido silencio abrazo todo el lugar. Y al escuchar aquellas serias palabras del rubio, cada uno tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

 _"La Saint Christopher Academy tiene muchos estudiantes modelos, pero… ¿Yo podre ser una?"_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Su respuesta? –Pregunto el Profesor Toujou sonriendo tranquilamente, como si quisiera ignorar la incomodidad que se había creado.

-S-sí. Nos esforzaremos mucho –Respondió con el ceño fruncido, pero manteniendo una sonrisa, pero forzada –Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de él.

-Es una buena respuesta… -Y sonrío de una manera torcida, provocando que ella se asustara, pero tratando de todo lo posible de retener sus ganas de retroceder hacia atrás –Tengo una muchas expectativas en ustedes – _"Pero sobre todo tú"_ , creyó ella haber escuchado. Sintió escalofríos.

-Con permiso, nos retiramos –Dio una inclinación y se dio la vuelta, mientras les señalaba a las demás en voz baja –Vámonos –Y todas acataron su orden.

Kokoro Tanaka, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de ellos. Y accidentalmente hizo contacto visual con el Profesor Kaname Shido. Y como si fuera un holograma, una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en sus labios. A lo que ella abrió sus ojos verdes, ella pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero su corazón… le decía lo contrario. Y ese pensamiento siguió, aun cuando su hermana se llevaba tomada de la mano, saliendo del salón.

* * *

Ya todas afuera del edificio, dejaron que los suspiros escaparan de sus labios. Y la tensión abandono sus cuerpos.

-Dios mío –Dijo Minako con sus ojos cerrados y con una gota de sudor en su mejilla –Eso fue muy intenso.

-Minako… -La llamo Shiro con una sonrisa –No debiste haber tomado tanta responsabilidad.

-Shiro, pero… -Pero fue interrumpida por Mayumi

-Shiro-chan tiene razón –También le dedico una sonrisa a su prima –Puedes contar con lo que sea con nosotras.

-Chicas –Su rostro sorprendido se volvió en una sonrisa –Gracias –Juntos ambas manos delante de su pecho –Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado, volvamos a casa. Supongo que mañana comenzaremos de verdad las clases.

-Sí, tienes razón –Comento Yuri –Tenemos que descansar para que nuestras mentes estén atentas y concentradas para las clases, esta Escuela exige notas muy altas –Un pequeña gota resbalo en la cien de las chicas, esa chica era muy adicta a los estudios.

-Bueno, en parte tienes razón con aquello –Pero levanto un dedo apuntando hacia arriba –Pero también para descansar el cuerpo después de tanta tensión.

-Sí –Se puso de acuerdo Shiro –Vamos a casa, también estoy un poco hambrienta.

-¿Qué tal si comemos algo dulce? –Pregunto Shinobu.

-Sí, es una gran idea –Mayumi sonrío con todos sus dientes y poniéndose sus manos detrás de su nuca. Y dicho esto, empezaron a caminar a las afueras de la Escuela –A propósito, ¿Qué opinan de los maestros?

-Bueno… -Empezó Minako, mientras su mirada bajo un poco, y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, ella deseaba que las chicas no miraran su rostro –Todos eran muy amigables y caballerosos. Pero desde mi punto de vista, quien más lo era, es el Profesor Toujou – _"Pero también era misterioso"_ y su sonrisa se borró, cuando se acordó de lo último que sucedió dentro de la sala de profesores.

-Minako, tiene razón –Hablo en esta ocasión Hanako –Todos son amigables, sobre todo el Profesor Yanagi, es muy amable –Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Además cada uno tiene algo que la hace distinto –Y Shinobu recordó el incómodo momento en que el Profesor de Química se había acercado demasiado a ella –El Profesor Kashu tiene una presencia muy extraña.

-Solo espero ver cómo son sus clases y que tan bueno son con sus posiciones de profesores –Pero, de alguna, Yuri no podía apartar de su mente al alegre Profesor Kuzuha.

-Pero, el único que no parecía tan amigable o que sonriera mucho era el Profesor Nagihara, tal vez es porque es un hombre muy calmado –Comento Shiro.

-¿Y tú? –Pregunto Hanako a su hermanita menor, que se encontraba pensativa.

-¿Eh? –Kokoro miro a su hermana -¿Qué cosa, Onee-chan?

-¿No estabas prestando atención? –Ella negó con la cabeza –Estábamos hablando de los profesores, ¿Hay uno que te gusto en particular?

-Bueno… -Pensó en la pregunta de su hermana –El Profesor Shido parecía amigable.

-¿Te parecía? Pero si te ruborizaste cuando te sonrío –Le susurro con una sonrisa juguetona, provocando que la Tanaka menor se ruborizara.

-Sí, es cierto –Miro hacia otro lado avergonzada –Pero… -Sus mejillas volvieron a su color blanco –No lose, hay algo que no me gusta.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es como si ellos… -Y sus ojos verdes parecían oscurecerse debido al miedo y una imagen que vino a su mente de aquellos Profesores, pero… rodeados por una aura oscura y siniestra, mientras que sus ojos brillaban tales cuales demonios y sonreían con una maldad parecida al mismo Lucifer –Tuvieran una presencia que diera miedo.

Las chicas salieron ya al exterior de la Escuela pero sin percatarse que estaban siendo observadas por una figura masculina de cabellera rubia larga en uno de los ventanales.

* * *

Kakeru Kuzuha se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, mientras se llevaba los brazos a la nuca.

-Ahhh, que día más cansador –Se quejó –Pero debo admitir que las chicas nuevas de esta mañana eran muy interesantes –Y sonrío –Todas son muy bonitas – _"En especial la menor de las Abe"_ –Pero, la mayor no parecía ser muy bella –Dijo este pensamiento en voz alta.

-¡Oye, Kakeru! –Le grito Kashu enojado –No hables así de ella, ella es muy adorable –Y se dirigió a su mesa y sonrío de una manera un poco maliciosa –No puedo esperar a ver qué cosas puedo hacer con ella.

-Siento un poco de piedad por la pobre Shinobu –Una gota resbalo por la nuca del Profesor de Historia.

-Pero, ahora que lo pienso bien, todas parecían buenas chicas y también muy amigables –Yanagi estaba revisando unos exámenes, pero volteo sus ojos naranjas al Profesor Toujou -¿Qué piensas de ellas, Kairi?

-Todas eran muy encantadoras, debo admitir que la mayor me despertó interés. Jamás en mi vida había visto a una chica que fuera tan madura para su edad –Respondió el rubio que se encontraba apoyado contra su mesa.

-La mayor de las Tanaka parecía ser una chica muy positiva y alegre –Comento el Profesor de Cívica.

-Pero la menor es todo lo contrario –Añadió Nagihara quien llevaba una pila de papeles en los brazos –Con tan solo ver su postura, expresiones y tono de voz, no parece una chica de carácter fuerte o que hable mucho la primera vez al conocer a gente nueva –Dejo la pila sobre la mesa.

-¿Observar a esa carita de muñeca? –Se rió Kuzuha –Pero si yo te vi observando durante todo el tiempo a la chica lavanda –Movió las cejas de forma picarona, un rubor tiño las mejillas del Profesor de Matemáticas.

-No es cierto –Negó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero, si había alguien que tenía puestos sus ojos en la carita de muñeca… -Y miro con su misma expresión juguetona a Shido -¿Verdad, Profesor Shido? –Pero él ni siquiera le estaba prestando la atención, más bien, es como si estuviera pensando para sí mismo -¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto curioso el Profesor de Historia.

-Nada, es solo que… -Frunzo el ceño –Siento haber visto a esa chica en otra parte, pero no sé dónde.

-Bueno, obviamente una chica tan bella no puede ser olvidada tan fácilmente –Se encogió de hombros y negaba con la cabeza.

Shido ignoro a su compañero de trabajo, para sumirse en una sola pregunta:

 ** _"¿Dónde demonios he visto a Kokoro Tanaka antes?"_**

* * *

 _ ***(1) Old Boy (OB) o Old Girl (OG): Persona que se graduó de la escuela y sus actividades.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Se que este juego otome no es muy popular, pero les sugiero que lo busquen y vean a los profesores, todos son más buenos que el pan. Pero Shido-sensei *-* ¡Ah, un manjar! Sobre todo cuando aparecen en su modo SM, hacen que tus piernas tiemblen y te den un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda.**_

 _ **Ahora, continuare escribiendo para Kuroko no Basket. Para que los estén interesados, este Fic se llama "Hilos de la Amistad", para que los fanáticos del drama, romance y slice of life, se los recomiendo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos. Besitos y Abrazos para todos.**_


End file.
